A prior-art generic fastening device (German patent application DE 10 2008 009 575 A1) has a one-piece bracket part in the form of a so-called “top-tether bracket” to be affixed to a support on the backrest of a rear seat.
Such a fastening device especially serves to secure an upper section of a child seat in that a strap installed there is hooked onto the bracket part by means of a fastening hook. The strap with the hook is referred to as a top tether and such top tethers are used particularly in the United States and Canada in order to fasten child seats.
The prior-art top-tether bracket is a shaped, flat, one-piece sheet-metal part consisting of two fastening sections with a crosspiece between them, whereby the two fastening sections are each joined by welding to the rear support structure of the backrest of the rear seat. Such an installation by means of welding, especially without adjustment aids, is labor-intensive and costly, in addition to which no cover is provided here for the bracket part.
Fastening devices for the same purpose are also known which, however, have complicated multi-component bracket parts (German patent applications DE 10 2004 015 647 A1; DE 2005 054 299 A1).